


Division

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Mild Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mild AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Set in a possible future, Kara and Alex talk, as enemies, on the final battlefield. However, not everything is as it seems. After all, who is the villain of the story?If I have mangled the tags, or the warnings or anything, please let me know.





	Division

“It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know, Alex.” Kara sighed.  
“I didn't think it was going to come to this either, Kara.” Alex frowned, and looked around the ruined city park they were standing in. At least some of the grass was intact in places.

“Things weren't like this before. I still remember those good times. You know. We were sisters. What happened to us? What made us be enemies?” Kara spoke with a hint of sadness.

Alex took a deep breath, resisting the urge to rub her forehead. “Kara, I know how your memory works. You've got perfect recall forever. Don't tell me you didn't know what you did to cause all this.”  
She gestured around to the devastation which was around a lot larger an area than just the park they were in. 

Kara took a deep breath herself, and said. “Alex, I know you blame me for this. I told you what the consequences for your actions were.”  
Alex snorted. “You don't get to talk about consequences. You killed Maggie.” 

Kara frowned. “Alex, you killed Lena first.” 

“So, what, that gives you a free pass to kill my fiancee?!” Alex sighed.  
Kara groaned. “Alex, We've been over this. I only killed Maggie because you killed Lena.” 

“Just tell me why you think that's a justification?!” Alex growled.

“You took the love of my life away from me, Alex. You stole my light. You wanted to see the darkness in me, well you did. I'm sorry I never saw your madness before it was too late.” 

Alex glared at her. “I'm not Lex Luthor, Kara. We're sisters. We shouldn't fight like this.”  
“You ceased being my sister when you murdered Lena. So don't give me this crap.” Kara sighed.

“I made my choices, I know. You made yours. We're going to have to settle this. I told you what would happen, Kara.” 

Kara shook her head. “I'll stop you, just like I've stopped others before.”  
Alex frowned. “I'm not evil, Kara.” 

Kara glared at Alex. “No, you're worse than evil, Alex.”  
Alex snorted. “Please. I know you'll hate me forever for killing Lena, but I have to live with it. Just like you have to live with killing Maggie.” 

“I can live with that, Alex, because I was enraged, but you're the one who twisted Maggie first and foremost. You and your jealously towards me, and your hatred towards Lena.” Kara sighed.

“Please, I am not jealous of you, Kara.” Alex sighed.

“You don't get to lie to my face, Alex. As angry as you are over what I did years ago. It was a flash of rage, and yes, I regret my actions, but you, you left the light first. I should have seen it coming from a mile away, but I didn't. The jealousy was the beginning, mild, but it was there, I realize it now. It crept in like a disease. When Jeremiah died...” Kara spoke the words softly, and Alex growled.

“You do not get to say my dad's name.” Alex growled.

“He was like a father to me for years!” Kara sighed. “He wouldn't have approved of what you did, and what you're doing now!” 

“I don't care what you say about him, and me, it's not going to change the fact I am who I am now. Not anyone else.” Alex growled and curled her left hand into a fist. The telltale sound of metal servos moving was the only sign that her hand wasn't actually human.  
Kara frowned. “Alex, please. Listen to reason here.” 

Alex snorted. “Reason? Like you did? I understood your actions in the past, the flash of rage, I admit it was pithy in the extreme to kill Lena. Yes, you killed Maggie. I understood that. But I can never forgive you for what you did to...” She broke off and sniffed.

“Do you think it was easy for me to fight her? She was like a sister to me I didn't even realize I had for most my life. You exploited her, you twisted her. Lillian Luthor would have been proud of how you did it.” Kara frowned. 

“You talk as if I'm the monster.” Alex snorted.

“Face up to your actions, Alex! I'm not the villain here. You are. We wouldn't be here if that wasn't true.” Kara spoke firmly. Her voice echoed for a few moments.

“So this is it, then, Kara?” Alex sighed. 

Kara nodded. “Yes. You know what you've done in the past. You know what you're doing. Please, come down from the edge before it's too late. I can't save you if you go over.”

Alex frowned. “So, you think this devastation is caused by me?” She ground out her words.  
Kara sighed. “I told you what would happen if you struck me like you did, and you ignored it. You thought you could strike me down with Antimatter infused weaponry. Neither I or Superman are phased by such things. The destruction of this city will not be on my head, Alex. You're lucky it's long been evacuated.” 

“Positron beam cannon should have hurt you. Let alone an Anti-matter bomb.” Alex grumbled.

Kara sighed. “Neither Superman and I are going to just let the government build weapons that can kill us. We're not idiots. We're smarter than you and all other humans combined, and you're thinking we just casually are fine with you creating all these fancy weaponry that can supposedly kill us?” 

Alex sighed. “I know you despise me. Yes, I was jealous of you. I can admit that now. It was part of the reason I changed, I know. Reign was the other.” 

Kara chuckled. “Who would have thought of all things my father never learned a lesson about was to not help out doomsday cults with their plans.”  
“I didn't expect to fall for Reign, Kara.” Alex sighed. “You still hurt me, after you killed Maggie. I know, I've done enough bad things in my life now that I am not a good person.” 

“I was trying to talk through Reign's anger towards me and my family. Who would have thought she had her own inner Doomsday?” Kara chuckled at her joke.  
“I'm sorry. I know a lot of things I've done have been done to spite you. I never meant for it to get this far.”  
“You unleashed the Worldkiller on me, Alex. I didn't have any choice but to kill her. I know you loved her, and I know you only unleashed that because you were hurting, and you were angry. Time supposedly heals all wounds, Alex.” Kara sighed.

Alex chuckled. “I always found that line bullshit. I'm not exactly going to live until Heat Death like you. Look, I really wish we didn't have to fight here, but I'm tired of it all. I'm not going to hold back, Kara.” 

Kara nodded. “I know, Alex. I will miss you when this is over.”  
Alex lashed out with a punch and Kara blocked it. “You'll have to do better than that, Alex.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and rushed forward, slamming Kara backwards.  
Kara frowned. “I really wish I was going to hold back myself, Alex. I always feel the need to hold back.” 

“Stop talking and fight.” Alex growled.  
Kara thrust her hand forward, slamming Alex into the air. She landed 20 feet away and stood back up a moment later. “Okay, that hurt.” Alex grumbled.

Kara sighed. “You've augmented yourself a lot, Alex, you were always great with science, and it's no surprise nanotechnology was so much fun for you.”

“How else do you think we'd be fighting here. It's been a long time since you and I were kids.” Alex smirked.  
Kara chuckled. “I am aware it's been 50 years now. Seems like it was yesterday. You'd think we'd be celebrating your 80th Birthday soon. Not trying to kill each other, like Lex and Kal-El all those years ago.”

“Your cousin wasn't one for killing anyone, even Lex.” Alex smirked.

“Well, true, but he's thought about it.” Kara shrugged. “Not really hard when you get right down to it. To kill a human. I'm sorry it has come to this, Alex.”

Alex frowned. “I know, I really didn't want it to come to this either, Kara. As you've said, I am the villain of the story here.” 

Kara sighed. “I'm sorry how it has to be though, really, I am, because you were, and you will continue to be my sister. That is why I am sorry that the fight must end here.” 

Alex snorted. “So, you're going to kill me then?”  
“I don't want to, Alex. I really don't. But I know you, and I don't see any other outcome. I will always be cursed to deal with the hard choices in life.”  
“Do you think I'll go easily?” Alex smirked.

“No.” Kara shook her head. “I think you'll fight like all good villains. To the last breath, while probably spouting cheesy one-liners. At least, that's what all mine did, and I really didn't even kill anyone that would consider themselves a villain of mine.” 

Alex shrugged. “I don't know, Kara. You know how I am. I'm not much for cliches.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to end on a cliff-hanger, but I kind of don't know where to go from here, so if anyone can give suggestions, please do.
> 
> And yes, I am very inspired by The Reverse Flash's line of "Who's the Villain Now, Flash?!


End file.
